1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a distillation device especially to a tritium distillation device, and it is applicable to purify environmental tritiated water and measure the content of tritiated water in the environment.
2. Prior Art
The sources of tritium in environment are produced mainly from cosmic rays, nuclear bomb test, and nuclear reactor during operation. The analysis of the tritium in environmental water nearby nuclear facility is one of important surveillance objects. In traditional analysis method of tritium in water, it heats up the environmental water in a distillation flask to produce vapor and cools it to liquid tritiated water through condensation tube and then collects that liquid tritiated water for analyzing the content of tritium. However, the traditional distillation device is far more complicated due to that the condensation tube needs large quantity of water for cooling, thus the consumption of water resource will be increased. Yet the traditional distillation device used unstable heat source alcohol lamp, the distillation rate and quality can not be properly controlled when there comes a breeze the alcohol lamp will be blow out. To solve the problems of the traditional tritium distillation device, the main function of a tritium distillation device should include sample heating, vapor condensation, and sample collection. For avoiding over heating, a thermometer maybe provided to monitor temperature. And the heating plate can be changed according to the heating method adopted. The shape of container has been altered from round bottom flask to flat bottom container for safer placement, and the flask mouth is enlarged for easily adding sample and cleaning afterwards to reduce pollution. In the part of vapor cooling, the glass condenser tube has been changed from a water-cooled type to an air-cooled type having plurality of metal blade to strengthen the effect of heat sink. The bottom of the metal radiator was formed in taper shape thus the condensed vapor can be concentrated at the cusp of the taper shape and drips in the collecting tube of the container. There is a cylindrical cavity on the metal radiator to add water in to avoid overheating. The simplified assembly requires only two parts (excluding sample collecting bottle or flask), however, the traditional method requires four parts or more. Since the cleaning problem can be resolved with the present invention, the pollution is avoided and the analysis quality is thus improved. The tritium distillation device of the present invention not only overcome the flaws of traditional tritium distillation device, such as large quantity of water consumed by an air-cooled glass tube condenser and unstable heat source with alcohol lamp, but also provide advantages of quick assembly and improve the quality of analysis with easiness of cleaning.